The Thing
The Thing (creature) "Do you want to see a magic trick?" The Thing is the creature who rules the alternate dimension the Downside and holds massive power over the dimension. It is being of tremendous power and ability and it can affect the physic and physical world, however, it is extremely narcissistic and likes to hunt down prey and feed off them rather than outright killing them. The Thing feeds on the races of Earth purely for satisfaction and hunger, it is near-omnipotent being and can do whatever it needs to but chooses to savagely attack those weaker than itself. About The Thing is a shape-shifting creature known as Dios which are millions of years old. Although Thing has lived on Earth for millions of years it originated from a void in space called the Ionverse. Thing's true identity is unclear, due to its shape-shifting abilities and being from another universe. The Thing true for is the Dialights which is a ball of sun-like energy which if seen by humans will render the viewer catatonic dr kill them. However no Earthly being knows what this form is called and that is why it is referred to as 'the Thing'. The Thing lived underneath Halwick for centuries in what eventually became the sewers. Thing can morph into any other person, animal or object (including combinations thereof). This ability is useful for A) appearing as the target's loved ones or friends to lure them into a trap or B) appearing as the target's worst fear. However, The Thing's favourite and most common form is that of a circus performer named "Stitches the Dancing Clown" as kids like clowns and that the people of Halwick would accept a wandering circus street performer. The Thing's true name is unknown however it calls itself Albert Fish (named after the child murder by the same name. The Thing's primary goal is to feed on humans, generally preferring children and teenagers over adults since they were easier to scare and manipulate. According to the creature, frightened flesh tastes better and uses fear to "salt the meat". Origins The Thing originated from the alternate dimension that the kids name the "Downside" and before the birth of humans The Thing arrived on Earth in the form a meteor which landed on what would become Halwick. It is unknown when it was born, created and whether The Thing has parents. History Thing arrived on Earth in a massive cataclysmic event similar to an asteroid impact, landing in a location in North America that would eventually become Halwick. Over centuries later when people arrived the Thing would awake, feed for two or three years before going into hibernation for 25 years before repeating the cycle. The Thing's awakening is normally marked with a giant storm followed by a great violent event which leads to murders that are never sold. No one investigates these murders due to the Downside's influence over the town, almost closing it off from the outside world. Timeline - 1517-1518: The Thing painfully awakes in an earthquake which kills over 50 people -1543-1546: The Thing awakes again and begins a three-year reign of terror which results in the disappearance of over 350 settlers in what would become Halwick -1571-1572: The Thing awakes again -1597-1599: The Thing awakes again when a man murders his family using an axe before committing suicide by hanging himself -1624-1627: When a man is murdered after being beaten up by a gang The Thing awakes kills all the gang members before another three-year reign of terror where 78 people go missing. -1685-1687: The Thing awakes again after a flood -1752-1753: The Thing awakes when Tim Bownfond is executed -1778-1779: The Thing awakes after a great native Indian slaughter and the following bush-fire. -1804-1806: The Thing awakes when a man pulls out a gun on a crowd and murders twelve people -1857-1857: The Thing awakes when a man goes a murderous rampage for a day killing four people using a club -1882-1884: The Thing awakens and attacks a native Indian tribe who recognise him as a demon and after a fight of wills, they manage to escape. In the end, the tribe manage to banish The Thing back to the Downside trapping him in the alternate dimension using an ancient ritual. -1984: The Thing returns to Earth when a girl called Eight accidently gets lured into The Thing's trap and uses her advanced telekinetic abilities to open the rift between the Downside and Earth allowing Thing to return. Personality/Behaviour The reasons behind The Thing's actions is that it eats for its own survival and satisfaction and then it goes dormant usually after a year's worth of feeding. Thing' is a deadly predator that primarily hunts for food. But only if it can scare its prey before feasting on it. The Thing's only true goals are to eat and to sleep. The Thing, as Stitches, hunting the "Losers' Party". Rather than killing them quickly, it prefers to frighten and taunt them (which ultimately leads to its downfall). It is psychologically adept, knowing what emotional vulnerabilities to provoke for any person. While feral-minded and instinct-driven, The Thing is more than capable of acting in any manner needed to lure prey, from subliminal influence to promising desires. Its energy keeps the town prosperous in exchange for the complacency of most adults to keep it from being discovered. The form of Stitches provides a disarming personality and appearance, especially towards children. As Stitches, Thing is merry, charming, and funny, politely offering others the chance to visit his circus and eat free food. The Thing uses Stitches to kidnap Billy, he also managed to manipulate Mason Bowen and convinced him to hunt down the Loser's Party and then he later possessed him and used him as a means to act in the physical world. It can also control minds. Thing is shown that the creature has the adults in the town of Halwick under a mind control where they don't seem to care about the children that mysteriously go missing in the town. They also seem to not have any cares when something truly terrifying or cruel is going on, they can only see the events if they witness it with their own eyes or they see something related to the Downside. By the looks of it, The Thing seems to be a natural eating machine, due to the inborn impulse of its species. The Thing's instincts are to eat for survival, and also for its own pleasure, as it seems to almost always feel hunger when being awake. The Thing's favourite meal on Earth is human beings. However, Thing prefers to kill and devour children rather than adults, mainly because children's fears are easier to interpret in a physical form and thus fill with terror. Fear "floods the body and salts the meat", according to The Thing. The Thing actually needs its prey to fear it to be able to kill and eat them. When confronting Riley, Thing left her alive but paralyzed because she did not fear Thing. The Thing also loses some of its power when it cannot frighten its victims as the Loser's Party actually manage to physically and brutally beat it into a corner despite only being children and Thing having previously demonstrated superhuman strength was unable to overpower them. Appearance As Stitches: As Stitches (The Thing's) favourite form, Thing looks like a balding clown with fiery ginger hair, a white face, orange eyes with red face paint and bright red lips. The Thing can eat people in this form and when Thing does its mouth opens up and sprouts large yellow teeth widening the size of its mouth. Stitches wears a frilly clown suit which sometimes changes colour from white to blue and yellow, he wears white gloves and usually carries multicoloured balloons. Stitches also has a large smile which is almost permanent however when being beaten up by the Loser's Party it loses its smile showing The Thing losing confidence. The Thing's true form looks like an orange/yellow ball of light which if seen by humans usually renders them catatonic due to humans not being able to comprehend. The Thing is referred to be male and doesn't produce offspring so the Loser's Party guesses seem to be correct. Powers and Abilities * Lower-level Omnipotence: 'Thing has large power and has control over the Downside and if he dies the Downside dies and that is only way to kill it. * '''Shapeshifting: '''The Thing can transform into any kind of being, including forms that may not be physically possible or exist in reality. This ability is not restricted by space or uniformity, as Thing can appear in multiple places as multiple beings. When transitioning forms, its body becomes an orange amorphous goo. Shapeshifting appears to exert energy, as when Thing is injured, it reverts to the giant spider form. However, this form is only the closest the human mind can understand to its true one and not exactly what the children see. The Thing also has limitations on its appearance depending on who is seeing it and how afraid they are. * '''Illusions: '''The Thing seems to have no limit to what illusions can be created, but primarily uses them to instil fear, which means they must be realistic enough to do so. These illusions are physical (they can be touched and last beyond any given amount of time) and can include smells (such as popcorn or rotting corpses). Also, The Thing can make its illusions visible only by certain people. Sometimes, when the victim sees through the illusion, they will cease to exist (although this may be the will of Thing). However, one must see through the illusion perfectly. * '''Invisibility: '''The Thing can appear (usually as Stitches) to only certain people and stay invisible (in both sight and sound) from others This suggests that either only those aware of Thing's existence are able to see them when invisible. * '''Invulnerability: '''While Thing is clearly not invincible, it can heal at superhuman levels, but the rate tends to vary for unknown reasons. However, the Thing is beaten and whipped by the Loser's Party and it seems to be able to hurt mentally as Matt is able to block it out and harm it from the inside. The Thing also can be banished and it can be killed but it takes great effort to do so. * '''Telepathy: ' The Thing can detect emotions and memories of an individual, though apparently not thoughts. Thing uses this ability to exploit fears, but also to implant thoughts. The Thing also can attack people mentally shown as when he uses telepathic attacks on Matt to traumatize him and also can also invade memories which are how Thing knows what to change into. * '''Mind Control/Possession: Thing can control the minds and actions of a person or several people simultaneously. This is demonstrated by affecting the minds of Halwick's citizens (at least those with weaker wills) to make them indifferent about any terrible events that they see. Also, Thing possesses Mason by planting a piece of itself inside him and using him, this also allowed Mason to some of Thing's powers such as strength, healing and connection to the Downside. * '''Teleportation: '''The Thing can instantly teleport to anywhere in Halwick due to the Downside being underneath Halwick and it can use it to crawl through rifts The Thing re-creates. However, The Thing can not move outside of Halwick and it can not influence events outside of Halwick. * '''Telekinesis: '''The Thing can move things without touching then showing when it drags Mason into a warehouse without touching him. * '''Weather Control: '''The Thing can affect the weather for example it conjures a lightning storm in the final battle with the Loser's Party, and a giant flood and storm nearly wipes out the entire town. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''The Thing can lift up children, adults and animals with one hand and rip of limps with its mouth * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Especially when fleeing The Thing can move incredibly fast, also Thing can move fast when chasing after prey. Gallery